rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Darkauro
Dark (Darkauro) is a former Guthixian allied to The Godless Faction, and last known member of the near extinct Auro clan. This character is played by Darkauro, and is used for private and public role-play. History Past Not much is known about Darkauro prior to his time in the White (and later Temple) knights. He was found north of Falador in the forest near a dead woman, presumed to be his mother. He was taken in by the knights and raised among them and eventually made it to the rank of Temple Knight Proselyte,becoming a senior officer within his assigned White Knight Section. After Dark was knighted,he went to the barber's and dyed his hair from brown to turquoise, meant to help him move on from the past he could not remember. But after much time within the knights, Darkauro grew tired with the treatment of non-Saradominist and left the order with an honorable discharge, taking a scimitar and long sword as a reminder. Prior to becoming part Sir Tain Def's section,Darkauro's temple knight life was uneventful until a certain mission. Dark and several other temple knight agents were sent to the Khardiain desert to prevent a group of devil summoners from calling up demons. The intelligence said that the summoners were part of a group of nomads. The information also explained that the summoners intended to use the demons to gain land,not just in the desert but also in lands outside,possibly even Asgarnia. However,it did not explain whether or not the nomads were aware of the summoner's intentions. So the plan was simple, go in and take care of the summoners. The actual event that took place was less the simple. The Temple Knights in charge of the operation took the information as the Nomad's being with the summoners,so the orders were to kill anyone who got in the way. This led to a massacre,Dark himself finding the summoners and their family. Initially, Dark tried to convince the summoners to surrender peacefully, but the summoners would not give in after all their hard work. They wished to give their tribe the land that they deserved. The ensuing battle resulted in Dark killing two of the summoners quickly. However, the look on their faces horrified him causing him to panic, which allowed the Butcher to gain its first taste of power. It managed to manipulate Dark into slaughtering everyone else; by the time Dark regained control, he had destroyed the tent they were in along with another one. When Dark returned to Falador, he and the other Temple Knights were saluted as protectors of the kingdom. But because of the bloodshed and brutality the event was covered up, and all the knights were sworn to secrecy. Afterwards, Dark was offered a promotion to Proselyte and Dark decided it was a good opportunity for a change of scenery. Dark chose to become a Temple Knight representative to a White Knight section, at the time under the command of Sir Tain Def. Dark is still bothered by what had happened in the desert, and has spent a fair amount of time trying to find ways to make amends for his actions. Sometimes, he is kept up at night with dreams filled with memories of his past actions. Darkauro then spent much of his time wondering the world and fighting various foes under the religious banner of a Guthixian for many years till the year 169 of the 5th age. During this time,Darkauro expanded his knowledge of magic and ranged based combat, become acceptable in both. He however sticks to melee in multiple situations using his white longs word and a magically attuned off-hand long sword. In this time, he also became a fairly good thief,but eventually stopped when he discovered the pain his thievery caused others. During this time,Darkauro decided to try and find out about his past,before his time in the knights. This lead to a long time of traveling and seeing what place felt familiar. His journey eventually lead him to Morytania,where Darkauro felt a strong affinity to the swamps,and eventually finding a hidden library in the swamps. Within the vault,he found various books,listing his origins.He discovered his family was an ancient group of magi,each having a leading mage whom excelled in a particular element,taking that element prefix along with the family name,Auro. However,Darkauro noticed it was only one magi per generation and that the element was typically of one of the four basics;fire,water,earth,and air,there was no dark/shadow Auro clan members. Eventually Darkauro discovered a vault in the library,but could not open it. He eventually left the library,with more questions than he had started with;why was Darkauro the only name he could remember,what did it mean,and what had left him in that forest all those years ago? Two years prior to the Sixth age,Darkauro was in the Kharidian desert exploring the terrain when he was ambushed and incapacitated by mercenaries. When he next awoke,he found himself in a strange house with a robed figure standing next to him,his face covered by an almost impenetrable veil of shadows,only a pair of green glowing eyes pierce the darkness. The man revealed himself as Cytax,and claimed to be the one responsible for Darkauro's kidnapping. Before Darkauro could try to attack,he found himself unable to move and felt quite weak. Cytax explained that he had kidnapped Darkauro to help end the Auro clan's burden.Cytax then began to tell Darkauro that his family was founded long ago to aid an ancient race of shadow demons to imprison a rogue shadow demon named Auro. Thus the family for generations passed this demon down the line,reducing its power each time by the host retaining a fraction of his power. This burden was to end with Darkauro's father, but the host must have a natural talent for magic and Darkauro's father did not. So in the time before Darkauro's birth,his grandfather,Fireauro VI,grew increasingly violent as Auro began to gain control as he became aware of his inevitable doom. Cytax skipped over the details of what occurred during Darkauro's rite of passage,outside the strong link between Auro and Fireauro made the transfer difficult,resulting in Fireauro's painful death and memories of Darkauro's past being torn to shreds. Auro's_ramage.png|The Shadow Demon Auro, at full power, destroying a continent. Cytax.png|The Shadow Demon Cytax as he appeared before Darkauro With Auro removed,Darkauro's family duty was finally finished.Cytax,then explained his family title,Darkauro,was reference to Fireauro's last words;"This world...grows dark...and the boys future is in the shadows..."Thus his magical prowess was not enhanced in anyway,nor was Darkauro keen to any particular element like his forefather. However,Darkauro had taken Auro's greatest power,one only a shadow demon could use,the power to enter the shadow realm at will. This was limited though,as Cytax explained,as Darkauro's body can easily be warped by the world,he had a limited time in the Shadow realm before the world would start to warp him.With that,Cytax briefly explained the method and left,leaving Darkauro to rest and to understand this new revelation. For the next few years before the death of Guthix,Darkauro spent time trying to get a hang of his powers.But with Auro removed,his mind became unstable and his thoughts divided,resulting in multiple divisions of his mind that would spark up as time continued. Eventually,the pain of these voices lead to Darkauro taking drastic measures.Enlisting the help of Cytax,he removed three of the four personalities and implanting them into specially prepared rune essence to hold them. This however,lead to Darkauro occasionally splitting off from his normal demeanor into an unstable state where he spouts nonsense. Present With the death of Guthix,Darkauro spent much of his time in contemplation on what to do now with the demise of his god. By the time the Battle of Lumbridge began,Dark found interest in the Godless and joining their ranks to protect others from the coming gods and the danger they would bring. During the Battle of Lumbridge Darkauro chose to the side with Zamorak due to his growing distaste of Saradomin. Later on during the Bird and the Beast, Dark enlisted with the Armadylean forces to oppose Bandos. Darkauro_Before_Bol.png|Darkauro prior to the Battle of Lumbridge Dark_@_Bol.png|Darkauro fighting at the Battle of Lumbridge Darkauro_paying_respect.png|Darkauro paying respect to those who died at the Saradominist camp Dark and Bandos.png|"Here lies Bandos.Rest in whatever pit you find yourself in" Dark_at_zammy_camp.png|Darkauro paying respect to those who fought alongside him The Butcher During his time in Darkauro's mind, Auro plotted a way to regain he freedom from his prison before being removed.Auro despaired as he soon realized there was no escape from this prison.So he plotted something to get back at Cytax,the Auro clan,and all who stood in his way.So taking some of his life force and mixing it with some fragments of Darkauro's most hate filled memories,Auro made a beast of pure hatred and destruction.Auro called this beast "The Butcher."Over the course of Dark's early life with the White Knights, Auro trained the Butcher to kill and be brutal,and what its duty was. The Butcher was made to do two things,one was cause death and destruction.The other was to,as Auro said long ago,"Make this prison of mine suffer...make him lose his mind,his humanity,everything.Make him pay for what I have endured from the beginning of this wretched imprisonment."The Butcher has laid hidden in Dark's mind for some time,manipulating him into doing horrible things during times of anger.It even went so far as to gain control of Darkauro's mind for short periods of time to commit these actions,and making Darkauro think he did these actions.And Darkauro had no idea that many of his actions were the machinations of some manifestation of his own anger. When Auro was eventually removed,The Butcher was enraged,and decided to put his second duty ahead of his first.So the Butcher began to tear apart parts of Darkauro's psyche,increasing the intensity of his growing insanity from Auro's removal.The Butcher eventually created four personalities from the fragments and parts of its own fiber,it instructed them to drive Dark insane.When one of the personalities,the one made to convince Dark that the voices were a natural occurrence, grew tired of this game,it decided to end it.It gave Dark an idea of giving the other three personalities bodies,using a variation of the method used to transfer Auro from host to host.When this one done,the remaining personality attacked the Butcher, and returned to its fiber.But with a catch,the personality put the Butcher into a coma-like state,where it stayed sleeping until some time during the Sixth Age.The Butcher learned to manifest itself into an incorporeal state,leaving Darkauro's mind for a short period.It was later restricted,with the assistance of Cytax,by one of the released personalities.It is now bound to a spire in Cytax's possession,unable to leave that spot in its incorporeal state. However, the Butcher's machinations went to far when it attempted to harm Tyler Locke. The resulting events caused Dark to believe he was unfit to stay with the Godless. He resigned from his position as Second-Commander and left to the desert to attempt suicide. The Butcher had hoped the Godless would prevent this, as they did, and assume control over Dark's body during the man's weakened mental and physical state. The Godless had other plans, choosing to enter Dark's mind and banish the Butcher once and for all. Lyam, Victor, and Mark entered Dark's mind and fought the Butcher. The battle ended when the Godless found the Butcher's vulnerability to love and happiness and they subsequently banished the demonic presence. Despite lacking a physical body to inhabit, the Butcher continued to live on by clinging to his hatred. Eventually its weakened form found Tyler Locke and convinced the young man to help him. Tyler named the being "Light" and began to help it re-cooperate, unaware of the Butcher's true intentions. The Butcher grew much stronger from feeding off Tyler's negative emotions which only increased as Tyler entered a state of emotional instability. Tyler was soon manipulated into creating the Butcher a simulacrum to house the demon's soul, which the Butcher later augmented with several new layers to protect the fragile simulacrum within. The Butcher soon convinced Tyler to steal a set of blueprints from Rosaline Haines to help revive the demon's plan to end the world. With plans in hand, the Butcher sought out an ally in the form of the Mad Hatter, another enemy of the Godless. Dark would try in vain to capture the Butcher but would be thwarted at every point. It was after the Butcher's involvement with the murder of a Godless scouting party was Dark able to set up a plan to ambush the Butcher when he attempted to attack the Heart. Thoughts on gods Saradomin Despite years of training among the White Knights,Darkauro despises Saradomin. The reason is a bit illogical,judging Saradomin based on how extreme his followers have gone with his teaching.The distaste grew so much, Darkauro sided with Zamorak during the Battle of Lumbridge. Zamorak Darkauro is apathetic to Zamorak and his teachings.He views the ideology behind "recreating yourself from the grips of chaos,"but dislikes the concept of spreading chaos constantly,seeing it as not allowing new ideas formed from the chaos from growing and developing. Bandos Darkauro despises Bandos with every fiber of his being,even more so than his hate for Saradomin.It stems from Darkauro preferring peace when compared to war along with Dark dislikes Bandos's commandments on the goblins,which made them submissive to his will and unintelligent.He also hates Bandos for what he tried to do to the Dorgeshuun when he sent his avatar after them,as Darkauro is fond of the cave goblins.He will concede that Bandos has said one thing that actually makes a reasonable but grim argument. Bandos's words being: "Where there are gods,there is envy.Where there are mortals,there is fear." Armadyl Having learned much of Armadyl's pain,Darkauro sympathizes with his plight,and believes Armadyl to be one of the few gods who can be reasoned with to leave Gielinor.Armadyl's vision of a new world is viewed by Dark as a bit too optimistic,even for his taste. Zaros Knowing well of Zaros's empire and history,Darkauro is cautious of Zaros and his forces,while also understanding their situation.But despite this feeling,Darkauro knows little of Zaros himself, and intends to reserve judgement till Zaros makes his presence physically known. Seren Another god he believes that can be reasoned with,Darkauro has a good opinion of Seren. However,he is wary of her missing presence and as such, has kept his thoughts to himself for the most part. Guthix Darkauro was entranced with Guthix and his teachings,being a quite devout follower of his teachings,prior to Guthix's death.He went so far as to help defend the chamber of Guthix from the entrance during the attempted assassination. When Guthix died, Darkauro was torn apart and didn't know how to react. He eventually came to a conclusion,that Guthix was more of teacher rather than a god. The Desert Pantheon Darkauro is indifferent to most of the pantheon, though annoyed by Amascut. He has, however, taking a liking towards Scabaras and Icthlarin. BRASSICA PRIME Darkauro finds the great cabbage god,BRASSICA PRIME,as one of the few gods deserving to stay on Gielinor.As BRASSICA PRIME not only has no negative effect on the world, he is also a great force for preserving the world. Marimbo Darkauro, having been present during Brassica Prime's and Marimbo's "battle" is relatively scared of Marimbo.This is more from her comments rather than her philosophy. Sliske? Whether or not Sliske is a god, Darkauro does not like(nor trust)Sliske.Darkauro views Sliske with relative ambivalence. Dark finds Sliske's actions inexcusable, but he also find some of his actions amusing. Rune_Drawings0001.jpg|More Scribblings Rune_Drawings0000.jpg|Darkauro's scribblings about runes Trivia *Dark recently applied to be a slayer master, only to receive a letter from Morvran that read "Hahahahahaha! Oh wait,you're serious? Let me laugh even harder!" *Darkauro has gained an eye glow due to a slightly longer than usual trip into the Shadow Realm, resulting in a green eye glow. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Godless Category:Guthixian Category:Lawful Category:Neutral Category:White Knights Category:Temple Knights Category:The White Knights (Sir Tain Def) Category:The Godless Faction